


Perturbador

by Roronoa_Muffy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, People Watching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_Muffy/pseuds/Roronoa_Muffy
Summary: Kagura y Sougo solo querían asustar a Hijikata.....pero vieron algo que nunca deseaban haber visto.Pareja: GinHijiLeve mención del ship OkikaguVoy a hacer más inocente a Okita en el tema relacionado con el sexo y cómo funcionaLos personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al gran Sorachi-sensei
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Perturbador

**Author's Note:**

> Buenos espero que disfrutéis esta historia, yo misma me sentí un poco avergonzada escribiéndolo así que no prometo nada 😂

Era un día muy nomal en un lugar llamado Edo, lo que era muy raro ya que siempre se podían escuchar gritos por toda la ciudad ocasionados por nuestro trío favorito, la Yorozuya, pero el ambiente que circulaba por la calles hoy era muy aburrido por lo que Kagura y Okita decidieron jugarle una broma a Hijikata, qué podía ser mejor que eso?!

Sé que os puede sonar raro....la china y el sádico juntos!? Y para hacer algo J-U-N-T-O-S!? Pues sí mis queridos amigos, estos se encontraban juntos y no para matarse, sino para disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Kagura y Sogou habían mejorado su relación tras reencontrarse después de 2 años, hablaban juntos, comían juntos, paseaban juntos....hasta se podría decir que formaron una relación-estrecha-no-definida, aunque cabe destacar que seguían peleándose pero con "cariño".

El plan consitía en que el dúo se escondiera en el armario del Vicecomandante del Shinsengumi y para cuando llegué, salir de él y asustarle. El plan podría ser muy estúpido y tonto, pero eficaz ya que Hijikata puede ser un Demonio a la hora de un combate, pero cuando se trata de cosas relacionadas con los fantasmas o cosas sobrenaturales, su carácter podría ser peor que el de una niña de 2 años 

Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse ya que habían estado esperado a que viniera como unos 30 minutos, pudieron escuchar unas voces que venían desde fuera de la habitación por lo que se pusieron en sus puestos esperando a que el objetivo llegara. Desde el armario, se podía observar perfectamente lo que pasaba fuera de él ya que como era antiguo, estaba lleno de pequeños agujeros que no podían ser percibidos desde el exterior

-Seguro que no hay nadie a los alrededores?-preguntó Gintoki un poco nervioso

-Ya te dije que no, Kondou-san nos dió el día libre a todos-dijo Hijikata con el ceño fruncido ya que ya le había preguntado 3 veces lo mismo

-Y Souichiro-kun? Él suele quedarse aquí, no?-preguntó el permanentado preocupado de que los descubrieran cuando estuvieran en el acto

-Es Sougo y no, hoy fue a visitar a la china-dijo el vicecomandante mencionando a la pelirroja a proprósito para que deje de preguntar si hay alguien o no

-Con Kagura?! Espero que no este haciendo ninguna cosa perversa con ella porque si no...-dijo el amante de los dulces imaginándose las diferentes maneras en las que podía matar a Sougoro-kun 

-Y qué es lo que haría, hablar con ella?-bufo el sádico inocentemente entre sus pensamientos

-Bueno puede que él no este haciendo esas cosas...pero te acuerdas qué fue a lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, cierto?-preguntó el pelinegro sonrojado con un tono pícaro haciendo una pose provocativa

-Parece una p*ta-pensaron los dos niños para después empezar a reír en voz baja

-Sí bueno...creo que tienes razón-dijo el peliplata con un tono aún más pícaro y lujurioso para después quitarse su kimono y camisa mostrando su torso marcado y trabajado que tanto le gustaba a su novio

-Pero qué está haciendo?!-pensaron los dos menores al mismo tiempo. La única diferencia es que Kagura estaba sonrojada ya que hacía tiempo que Gintoki no se mostraba desnudo o semidesnudo ante ella ya que se encuentra actualmente en la época de la pubertad y él quería darle su espacio. 

Este acto no fue desapercibido ante el castaño haciendo que sintiera una pequeña furia en su interior pero decidió ignorarla

-Qué pasa, por qué estás tan tímido?-pregunto Sakata tras ver las mejillas de su pareja rojas sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento

-N-Nada es solo que creo que te hiciste aún más sexy de lo que ya eres-dijo el pelinegro sicerándose ya que tenía que admitir que cada vez que veía su cuerpo, parecía como si se volviera más sensual. Al decir esto, provocó que su novio se sorprendiera y se sonrojara ligeramente pero sabía disimular

A los pequeños les estaba empezando a parecer raro por donde iba la conversación, pero decidieron no salir todavía ya que no querían parecer unos acosadores

-Oh...en serio? Pues cada vez que te veo, tengo más ganas de f*llarte-dijo el jefe de la Yorozuya descaradamente haciendo sonrojar a más no poder a su acompañante

-I-Idiota! N-No d-digas cosas t-tan vergonzosas-dijo el azabache tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que sentía

-Gin-chan/Danna acaba de decir que quiere tener S-S*XO con mayora/Hijikata?!-pensaron los dos sorprendidos y sonrojados a más no poder

-Oi China, creo que lo mejor se-dijo el castaño susurrando sin poder terminar la frase ya que pudieron ver en exclusiva como Gintoki se acercó a Hijikata para despúes bersarlo con lengua de manera suave y dulce

-Ah!...H-ha...Y-Yo-ro-zu-ya~-jadeaba el pelinegro entre los besos que su novio le proporcionaba, ya que pasaron de ser suaves y dulces a bruscos y sensuales de un momento a otro

Sakata se encontraba encima de su pareja por lo que empezó a quitarle su ropa dejándolo solamente en boxers. Tras haber estado besándose por un largo tiempo, Gintoki dejó respirar correctamente a Hijikata ya que podía notar como estaba empezando a respirar más lento

-Ah...G-Gin...Ah...To-ki- Era lo único que se podía escuchar una y otra vez por toda la habitación. La pareja que se encontraba en el armario, estaban estáticos y sonrojados ya que nunca habían escuchado a Hijkata hablar así....y desde cuándo lo llama Gintoki?! Eran muchas las preguntas que tenían los dos menores en sus cabezas

-Creo que no voy a poder mimarte mucho más...-dijo el peliplata calentándose para después quitarse los pantalones y los boxers mostrando su grande miembro erecto

Hijikata estaba muy sonrojado y avergonzado, hacía tiempo que no veía a su novio tan ansioso por hacer el amor. El vicecomandante estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre el p*ne de su pareja pero antes de que lo hiciera, se pudo escuchar un ruido en el armario de la habitación

Lo que realmente había pasado era que Kagura se exaltó al ver el enorme miembro que tenía su preciado Gin-chan en las piernas. Estaba a punto de gritar pero Sogou le tapó la boca inmediatamente. Lo único en lo que podían pensar era en que ya no podrían salir del armario hasta que el par de tortolitos acabara cualquier cosa que fuera la que estaban haciendo

\- Escuchaste eso?-pregunto el pelinegro un poco asustado

-No, no he escuchado nada....pero volviendo al tema, porque no me la ch*pas-dijo el amante de la leche de fresa cogiendo el mentón de su pareja y mirándolo fijamente para después susurrale tales palabras románticas

Hijikata al escuchar esto, se puso rojo como un tomate pero también mostró una cara de indignación intentando hacerse el duro- No se a qué te refieres...

-Oh...venga Hijikata-kun~! Que lo has hecho varias veces ya, o es que....te da vergüenza?-bufó Gintoki tras haber conseguido provocarle

-No seas estúpido! Claro que puedo hacerlo-dijo el azabache pqra después rendirse y aceptar las peticiones de su novio

El duo que se encontraba en el armario, no sabían de qué estaban hablando por lo que decidieron hechar un vistazo......grave error. La pareja pudo observar cómo Hijikata estaba metiendo el miembro erecto de Gintoki en su boca y lamiéndolo como si fuera una piruleta y todo esto con los las mejillas llenas y sonrojadas creando una imagen espectacular para Sakata

Kagura estaba alucinando, al principio le parecía asqueroso que una persona se metiera en la boca el órgano por el que se hace pis pero, ya después de observarlos un tiempo pudo ver la cara de placer que expresaban Gin-chan y Mayora lo que significaría que hacer eso estaba "bien"; por otra parte, Okita parecia más asqueado que amsombrado, y no porque fueran dos hombres, eso no le importaba, lo que sí odiaba era la cara que ponía Hijikata, parecía una p*rra, tanto le gustaba el danna como para poder aplastar su orgullo de esa manera?

-mmm...To-shi-rou~-dijo el peliplata entre jadeos haciendo que el pelinegro parara de repente- Qué pasa?-preguntó confundido

-Me llamaste por mi nombre....-dijo el vicecomandante avergonzado pero seguía masajeando el miembro de su novio para no dejar de estimularlo

-Y? Ya te había llamado así varias veces...te molesta?-preguntó el amante de los dulces entre jadeos un poco decepcionado por la falta de confianza que le tenía

-N-No p-para nada-dijo el azabache negando con la cabeza nerviosamente- Es solo que....me gusta que me llames así-dijo sonrojado a más no poder

En ese momento Gintoki no podía contenerse más, nunca se hubiera imaginado que se fuera a correr por esas simples palabras!

-M-Mierda....quítate los calzoncillos-dijo el líder de los Yorozuya con un tono demandante y firme para después empezar a besar y tocar cada parte del cuerpo de su pareja

Al quitarse los boxers, se pudo ver la notoria erección que tenía Hijikata entre las piernas por lo que Gintoki compenzó a mastubarla y repartir besos y mordiscos por el cuello de su novio

-Ah! Mmm....Y-Yorozuya-gemía el azabache mientras se calentaba cada vez más y más

Hijikata empujó hacia atrás a su pareja para luego colocarlo entre sus piernas mientras sujetaba con sus dos manos su cavidad anal deseando ser preparada- Cógeme hasta que me parta en dos Gin-to-ki~-dijo con un tono muy provocativo y pícaro

Los dos niños que presenciaron esta escena no podían estar más que traumados, todo era demasiado para ellos, su corazón estaba empezando a latir muy rápido y lo único que podían hacer es ver como Sakata Gintoki f*llaba a Hijikata Toshirou

Gintoki al ver esta maravillosa escena, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir maliciosamente y meter tres dedos en su boca para después colocar uno de ellos- Estás bien?

-Ngh...s-sí, m-mete el otro-dijo el amante de la mayonesa tratando de acostumbrarse

Tras escuchar esto, el peliplata lo único que hizo fue acatar ordenes, pero en vez de meter otro, metió los dos que faltaban de una sola vez- Resiste un poco, no quiero tardar tanto en prepararte, necesito cogerte aquí y ahora mismo-susuró en el oído de su pareja

-Ah!...Ngh...mmm-era los únicos sonidos que salían de la boca del pelinegro- P-Puedes m-meterla ya Gin-to-ki~-dijo tratando de sonar lo más seductor posible

Al escuchar esto, Sakata sacó inmediatamente los tres dedos y empezó a masajear su miembro con la entrada de la cavidad rectal de su novio-V-Voy a entrar resiste un poco...

-AH! GINTOKI!-gimió el pelinegro tras sentir el miembro de su pareja en su interior. 

En la posición en la que se encontraban, Gintoki estaba sobre Hijikata sosteniendo sus piernas mientras Toshirou se encontraba debajo de él. En esta posición se podía ver claramente todo lo que hacían desde el armario

Okita y Kagura no podían dejar de verlo, al principio les parecía vulgar y grutesco pero después les empezó a parecer curioso y no podían esperar a ver la siguiente cosa que harán (la pubertad hace a las personas más pervertidas :v)

-Voy a moverme, vale?-dijo el peliplata con un tono dulce para después empezar a hacer lentas pero profundas embestidas haciendo sentir mucho placer a su acompañante

-Ah!...Nhg...m-más r-rápido-dijo el azabache casi suplicando por más 

Gintoki le hizo caso y empezo a moverse de manera más rápida y brusca provocando que los gemidos del pelinegro fueran cada vez más notorios

-Ah!...mmm...Gin-to-ki! M-Me voy a correr-gritó el vicecomandante llegando al climax junto a su pareja que también estaba en su límite

-Uff..otra ronda, no?-preguntó el Yorozuya con un tono burlón para después quitar lentamente su miembro del recto de su pareja mostrando como el semen se escurría del agujero

-No seas estúpido!!!-exclamó el azabache sonrojado- Ya has tenido bastante diversión, mañana tengo que trabajar

-Tsk que aguafiestas, al menos dejame quedarme a dormir aquí, se me olvidó comprar sukonbu para Kagura y me va a matar, se lo compraré mañana-dijo el peliplata imaginándose la peor de las situaciones

-Ano yaro (｀ﾛ´)/-pensó Kagura furiosa

-Bueno hoy tienes suerte, como no va a haber casi nadie en el cuartel te puedes quedar-dijo el pelinegro vistiéndose

-Sogou se va quedar aquí, pero no creo que sepa de estas cosas, lo más seguro es que piense que te dejé dormir aquí porque estabas boracho o algo así-dijo el amante de la mayonesa burlándose de la inocencia de su compañero

-Estúpido Hijikata....no soy tan tonto-dijo el castaño furioso pero a la vez molesto ya que decía la pura verdad

-Bueno igualmente da igual si alguien nos descubre, total somos dos adultos hechos y derechos que pueden hacer lo que se les de la gana-dijo el azabache solo en boxers hurgándose la nariz yendo al armario de su novio para ir a buscar algo que ponerse siendo acompañado por él

-Bueno puede que a ti te de igual, pero yo soy el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, sabes? Si alguien viera lo que acabamos de hacer sería horri-Hijikata no pudo terminar de hablar ya que al abrir el armario se encontró con dos niños sonrojados a los que reconocieron en un instante

-Hi-ji-ka-ta-kunnnnn~, no me habías dicho que no había nadie?-dijo el amante de los dulces pálido y sudando frío para después cogerle del cuello- Esto es serio, nos han visto f*llar!

-Sueltame! No es culpa mía, había revisado antes de que no hubiera nadie, no sé como pudieron entrar a mi habitación-dijo el azabache mucho más nervioso que su pareja ya que su orgullo no le podía permitir que le hayan visto como una p*rra sumisa

-Oi Kagura viste todo, verdad?-dijo el líder del Yorozuya casi delirando

-Mejor no hablemos del tema-aru, me alegro de que Gin-chan y tú seáis felices-aru-dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose al azabache para después huir a máxima velocidad sonrojada a más no poder

-Kagura, no te vallas! Toshi tengo que ir a por ella y explicarle todo... Nos vemos después-dijo Sakata para después darle un pequeño y suave beso de despedida a su novio en la boca- Ah! Y se me olvidava.... Lo siento si te traume Souichiro-kun, pero al menos para que sepas Hijikata y yo nos queremos mucho así que no te preocupes, adiós-termino de decir el peliplata para después irse, dejando a su pareja sonrojada y al sádico asqueado

-Bueno....voy a hacer como si esto nunca paso, vale?-dijo el capitán del 1 escuadrón para después dirigirse a la salida- Escúchame porque es la primera y última vez que te lo voy a decir: felicidades-dijo ligeramente sonrojado para después irse a su habitación

Hijikata no sabía que decir, pero al menos una cosa sí sabía....estaba rodeado de gente maravillosa

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el One-shot, espero que os haya gustado (≧∇≦)
> 
> Creo que me quedo un poco raro y largo pero al menos quedó aceptable ಥ⌣ಥ
> 
> Bueno como este es mi primer fanfic de esta hermosa pareja, si tenéis alguna recomendación o queja, dejadmelas aquí (^▽^)/
> 
> Bye ( ˘ ³˘)


End file.
